Come on In, the Water's Fine
by Summer Tea
Summary: Written for a gkm prompt: Kurt and Blaine decide to relax in Blaine's hot tub one night. SMUT


**Warnings/Kinks:** Ass Worship, Rimming, Frottage, Intergluteal sex

* * *

><p>Kurt lets his himself sink low in the water, dipping down until everything from below the nose is underwater. He takes a breath and slips underneath entirely, sighing internally at the relaxing heat of the water around him.<p>

When he resurfaces he squints at Blaine and wipes the water out of his eyes. "This was a good idea."

Blaine cracks an eye from the corner he's lounging in. "I know. I'm glad it's been so crazy warm this year. It's nice using the hot tub in the winter, but going in and out of the house in the snow while half-naked and soaking wet sucks."

"God bless global warming."

Blaine chuckles and hold out a dripping arm. "C'mere."

Taking his hand, Kurt lets Blaine pull him through the water until he's by his side, Blaine's arm around his waist and their damp lips pressed together.

It's nice, these times where they have long stretches of hours alone to spend together. Blaine's parents are visiting his father's sister for the weekend and Kurt doesn't have to be home until the evening, so they can take their time with either other. Kissing deep and rubbing hands over each plane of skin as it's exposed and fucking each other slow until their muscles quiver and they're gasping.

They'll get to that later, when they're drying off and the sight of each other in nothing more than a towel is too much. For now, Kurt just shifts so he tangle his fingers in Blaine's wet curls, pulling him closer and sliding his tongue along Blaine's mouth.

Blaine lets out a moan, low and in deep in his throat, and tightens his arm around Kurt's waist. He grips Kurt's leg and lifts him, easy in the water, pulling him up so he's on Blaine's lap, straddling his thighs.

Kurt breaks the kiss and tilts forward until their foreheads touch. "Before this gets too involved, I want to get a drink."

Blaine leans back, tilting his head, pondering. "Mmm, no." He slides his hands down Kurt's back, underwater, until he has a palmful of Kurt's ass in each hand.

"Excuse you," Kurt says, with no real heat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Grabbing your ass."

"Such a way with words." Kurt starts to get up, but Blaine just squeezes his cheeks, pulling Kurt closer so they're pressed tight together. "Okay there, handsy. I'm trying to get up."

"So am I," Blaine responds, voice low and with a terrible attempt at a smarmy smirk on his face.

Kurt scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You're so suave." He grabs Blaine's wrists and removes them from his ass.

"Whatever. You love it." He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist again and grins.

"That's what you think. Now let me go or you can get a drink yourself," Kurt says, arching an eyebrow.

Blaine sighs dramatically. "Fine."

Kurt pulls out of Blaine's embrace and floats over to where the stairs are and climbs out, sloshing water over the side. Blaine is right behind him, and he leans over, slapping Kurt's ass with the back of his hand.

"Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with you?" Kurt snaps, batting Blaine hand away. But he's smiling and laughing, and Blaine folds his arms on the edge of the tub, smiling back at him. Shaking his head, Kurt tiptoe-runs across the porch and into the house, trying not to drip too much.

When he gets back, holding a can of soda in each hand, Blaine is back in his corner, eyes closed and moaning at the pressure of a jet working a knot out of his back. Kurt climbs in, then half floats half slides over to Blaine. He holds out Blaine's soda, and when Blaine doesn't open his eyes, he presses the cold can to Blaine's neck.

Blaine hisses, and jerks away. "You _suck_."

"But I got you a soda," Kurt says innocently.

Blaine sinks lower into the water. "Can you just put it on the railing? Please?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt stands and leans over Blaine to set the can down. Blaine reaches up, pulling Kurt's trunks halfway down his hips. The top of his ass peeks out from above the waistband.

"What is your _problem_ today?" He grabs his suit and jerks it back up, glaring at Blaine over his shoulder.

"Kurt. You're dripping wet, wearing next to nothing. And what you _are_ wearing is clinging to you, leaving nothing to the imagination. Can you blame me?"

The corner of Kurt's mouth turns up slightly. "I guess not. My ass _is_ fantastic."

Blaine reaches out and runs his hand reverently over one of Kurt's cheeks. "It really, really is."

Setting both cans down, Kurt lowered himself back into the water. He settles into Blaine's lap, a knee on either side of his hips, and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pushing forward to kiss him. Blaine hands slide up Kurt's thighs, moving easily against his skin under the water.

He sucks Kurt's lip into his mouth, nipping on it gently. Kurt stutters out a gasp, and Blaine takes advantage of Kurt's open mouth and darts his tongue inside, rolling his hips up against him. Kurt tightens his arms and lets Blaine pull forward, further into his lap, until they're pressed as close together as possible.

Blaine gets both hands under Kurt's ass, lifting him up and forward in steady rhythm, the water making the movements easy but sluggish. Each touch is a maddening tease, and soon they're both hard and rutting against each other.

Blaine digs his fingers into the flesh of Kurt's ass. "Take these off?" he asks, breathless and hopeful.

Kurt nods, moving back and standing up. While he shimmies out of his clinging bathing suit, Blaine scrambles out of his, kicky them off and letting the soft current of the jets pull them away.

Before Kurt can drape himself over Blaine's lap again, Blaine spins Kurt around, standing up and pushing him forward so he's pressed to the wall of the hot tub.

Blaine bends Kurt over, lifting Kurt's leg so it's bent and he's half kneeling on the edge. Water clings in droplets to Kurt's skin and Blaine leans in, licking a strip along the bottom curve of Kurt's ass. The smell and taste of chlorine invades his senses as he opens his mouth and runs his teeth across Kurt's skin.

The muscles of Kurt's ass quiver. Blaine reaches up with both hands and palms Kurt, digging in with his thumbs and spreading him open the smallest bit. He kisses across the left cheek, and then the right. He latches on with his mouth and bites down, sucking on the skin. Kurt hisses and tries to jerk away but Blaine digs in with his fingers, keeping Kurt close, and sucking harder.

When he pulls back there small, dark mark on the swell of Kurt's ass, just above where it meets his thigh. The sight of it makes something dark spark inside Blaine's chest. He leans in and nips at it again.

Blaine presses in with this thumbs again and spreads Kurt wide this time, pulling his cheeks apart so he can see Kurt's hole. He leans in and licks all the way up Kurt's ass, with barely there pressure.

A shudder ripples through Kurt, and he leans forward, gripping the railing and arching his back, putting his ass even more on display. Blaine groans and licks at Kurt again, a short lap just over his hole.

Over and over, Blaine licks at Kurt. Sometimes with his tongue flat and wide, sometimes stiff and pointed. When he spreads his fingers and presses his palms in to open Kurt even wider, licking hard at Kurt's rim with the tip of his tongue, Kurt _keens_, and ruts back into Blaine's face.

Blaine lets him, burying his face deeper in Kurt's ass. He points his tongue and just barely digs into Kurt's hole, a thumb roaming down to gently rub Kurt's perineum.

"D-don't," Kurt gasps. "Don't. I'm like, thirty seconds away from coming."

Blaine pulls away from Kurt, grabbing his hips and pulling him down until he's kneeling on the seat. Blaine moves until he's kneeling behind him, pressing close and grinding against him. Kurt spreads his legs as best he can and pushes back against Blaine.

The water churns around Blaine waist as he lines himself up. He pulls Kurt's cheeks apart and thrusts his cock into Kurt's crack. It's hard to see through the frothing bubbles, but he looks down anyway, rolling his hips and fucking against Kurt.

Kurt moans as the head of Blaine's cock slides over his hole. He slips farther down into the water, until his face is pressed against the edge of the tub, arching his back and his ass as high up as possible. The heat of water soaks through his skin, down to his bones, making him impossibly harder.

Blaine's fingers dig in, hoisting Kurt up so that he has to brace himself with his feet. The head of Blaine's cock catches the rim of his hole, stretching it.

"Shit. God, Blaine." Kurt's panting, shoving a hand against the wall of the hot tub to brace himself, pushing back against Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine moans, quickening his thrusts. "Come on." He angles himself so he's fucking over Kurt's hole fast and hard.

It doesn't take much longer until Kurt's coming. His foot slips on the seat and he clings to the edge, heaving himself up so he doesn't slip underwater, a sob cracking out from his chest.

Blaine pushes forward so Kurt can lean over the tub edge, grinding hard against Kurt's ass. He drapes himself over Kurt's body, kissing his shoulder. He rubs his cock along the crack of Kurt's ass, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest to hold him close.

He comes, hips stuttering, pressing his forehead against Kurt's spine and groaning. Blaine's knee gives out and he slumps to the side, pulling Kurt with him so they're both sitting, Kurt back in his lap.

It takes a couple minutes for them to catch their breath, trading soft, shallow kisses while their chests heave.

Kurt nips at Blaine's lip and sits back with a sigh, his eyes fluttering. "That was good."

"It was," Blaine agrees, sliding his hand down Kurt's ass. Kurt chuckles, but leaves him be. He slides down next to Blaine, tucking his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiles, and kisses the top of his head.

Kurt's eyes slide closed, and he sighs again. "Uhg, I feel so lazy now."

"Yeah, a good soak will do that to you."


End file.
